Area
=Collection Overview= "Monster Hunter Frontier Online" (hereinafter referred to as MHFO) on the game content is like "Magic Things" and "hunter" of the survival game, in order to obtain better equipment to strengthen its own power, players get to keep them from the task of production / enhanced equipment material. Material obtained from outside in addition to hunting Monster is the way resources are collected indispensable. Following the acquisition of relevant information to share to you to be a player. Season, the time evolution of the acquisition of time as the movement of the real world, MHFO have similar time setting, even if the task is the same location collected material, because their starting time is day or night, in different material obtained during the season are not the same content. If master hunters under different time and seasonal changes in the content acquisition must make hunting more enjoyable. Hunters view the clock from the top left corner of the screen the game clock shows the time and the season was that the clock the contents of the various items. Day and night difference from day to night, from night to day, night and day change in the same time, strange creatures, actions and habitat will change, also able to undertake the task of the project will change because of an increase in day and night or decrease, starting with the occasion of his teammates and then be sure to confirm. Day (day): the sunny time with, the activities of strange creatures, positive way, also have grass such as like the sun so that only the day before collection by the material. Night (night): the time with poor sight, with nocturnal activity began to show the way Monster ability, compared with daytime temperatures in some areas will drop many, the sea level will rise, some day you can go to the region because the water level changes will become unable to. Seasonal changes in the log MHFO player will first decide the game in the world log in the game world (World), also marked the world in different colors represent different seasons, but also reflected in the mission area and the adoption of material obtained content. Breeding season (Green): a stable and mild season, the birth of so many lives in this season, if the task is to collect the contents of strange creatures, the eggs, then the breeding season will be the first choice. In addition, in collecting material for the project also received multi-task will not restricted to the region, is to allow hunters a good time to prepare articles. Warm period (yellow): the highest temperature, Monster is most active season, the most positive response of carnivorous Monster. In addition, the chance encounter strange creatures, have become large and more active hunting is the most suitable time. However, to pay attention to yes, the number of insect class Monster Lai Jiao other seasons more, resulting in hunting Duoshaoyehui Ying Xiang Shang, also because the temperature of Gao's relations and will not Qianwangshamo zone. Cold period (Water Blue): the lowest temperature, freezing cold air covering the entire piece of land the season. Monster sharply the number of activities, is still active in the carnivorous Monster because of the relationship between the reduction of food become more violent, the categories of items can also collect less. However, the number usually can not easily get some rare material will appear in the cold period, if you just lack the time the production equipment items ... then quickly washed it! Cold mountain area of unable to carry out the task, note. Types collected in MHFO in the number of hunters can be different ways of collecting material, the following 11 instructions: Collection: without any additional tools will be able to access material, the specific location in the task of material available, as follows: Sun, grass, clay and grass Honey, Insects and other dead skeletal. Specialty mushrooms, blue mushrooms, etc. Specialty mushrooms, blue mushrooms, etc. Meat dragon eggs, mystery of the bones Broken shell, black pearl, etc. Insect-catching: a yellow spot floating in the air catching insects is the point where, during the day because of bad light relations may find, at this time can be used by "catching insect net" to do discrimination. Insect-catching net specifications "broken butterfly nets," "butterfly nets," "‧ large insect-catching net," could bring the number sequence from largest to smallest, durability is small to large. Mining: huge cracks in the rock to see where is the point of mining, mining the ore is produced by various types of important materials and equipment that can dig much on how much digging it! Mining props used: Cross issued according to the specifications into "junk Cross-ho," "Cross-ho," "Cross-ho. Big," can bring the number sequence from largest to smallest, durability is from small to big . Fishing: In a part of the waterfront, beach or pool, through the use of bait (worm bait, grasshopper bait, etc.) means to capture fish, forests can be in the mission area near the fishing camp began. When the water the fish bite the bait to float sink and pull-rod is the time, sharp-eyed hunters will be a rewarding experience!